FireDoorway
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: FICHAS FECHADAS-Acaba de ocorrer a transferência de penitenciária de 38 mulheres.Dentro de dois meses,um torneio de luta ocorrera entre a FireDoorway e outra penitenciária.Mas alguns acontecimentos podem impedir que o evento ocorra.CAP 2 ON/Capa no perfil
1. Chapter 1

Penitenciária Sanctuary **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, eu apenas os peguei emprestados.** **FireDoorway**

**Prólogo: A Transferência**

A estrada de terra no meio do nada levava até uma imponente construção, que mais parecia uma fortaleza no estilo feudal, com muros altos, de tijolo e concreto e muito grossos, toda fechada por dentro. Apenas janelas mínimas.

O sol ia indo embora no horizonte, a noite caía lentamente. Ao longe, pela estrada, era possível avistar um ônibus vermelho que chegava em alta velocidade à construção imponente no meio do nada, um enorme deserto, para todas as direções, a uns cinco quilômetros a sul-sudoeste, uma fina linha verde, provavelmente uma floresta.

O ônibus balançava. Dentro deste, cerca de trinta e oito mulheres, todas usando camisas sociais totalmente fechadas brancas, calças jeans com lycra e botas sem salto negras. Estavam silenciosas, enquanto o ônibus balançava devido à estrada ser esburacada.

Algum tempo depois, o ônibus parou diante de portais duplos vermelhos com o Yin Yang, um em cada portal. Os portais se abriram quando o ônibus se aproximou, este entrou e parou, enquanto os portais se fechavam.

A porta do ônibus abriu-se. Pouco a pouco, as mulheres desciam e faziam uma fila militar. Quando todas desceram, um homem de cabelos verdes e longos, preso numa trança, olhos rosados e pontinhos ao invés de sobrancelhas, expressão dura e fria, corpo atlético, alto, usando farda negra e cinza se aproximou e encarou, uma a uma. As expressões eram variadas. Umas, temerosas, outras, sem interesse, e ainda umas poucas com uma expressão sem sanidade alguma.

Shion: Eu sou o General Shion! Senhor para vocês, novas detentas! Sou o diretor geral da Penitenciária Feminina FireDoorway (N/A: Traduzindo: Portal de Fogo)! A penitenciária é dividida em três níveis, estes são divididos em sub-níveis, vocês serão separadas, selecionadas e enviadas para cada um destes níveis! Deixo claro que quem desacatar os oficiais da penitenciária será severamente punida!

Uma mulher de cabelos loiro-ouro até a cintura, preso num rabo de cavalo alto, com a franja desigual e mais compridas nas laterais emoldurando o rosto triangular e feições duras, de pele moreno-claro, olhos semi-cerrados e frios num tom de roxo, corpo bem definido e forte, seios médios, cintura fina, quadris avantajados, pernas longas e torneadas, cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso de desdém. Shion se virou para ela.

Shion: Está duvidando do quê digo, senhorita Dália?! – falou encarando-a de perto.

Dália: Não, mas duvido que alguém me segure nessa penitenciária por muito tempo... – falou com desdém e voz aveludada.

Shion: Muito difícil, já tivemos outras tentativas de fuga antes, nenhuma deu certo! – falou colocando um ponto final no assunto. Chamou alguns seguranças da penitenciária que escoltaram as trinta e oito para dentro da Penitenciária.

Ai, preciso canalizar toda a minha inspiração para as fanfics em andamento! Já é a terceira fic de Fichas que eu faço ao mesmo tempo em que um monte de fics já estão sendo feitas! Bem, melhor explicar essa fanfic direito ante de pedir as fichas.

É o seguinte: como vocês já viram, o ambiente da trama é uma penitenciária feminina, a FireDoorway, que significa Portal de Fogo, daí os portais de entrada serem pintados de vermelho. O Yin Yang é para simbolizar o bem e o mal e homens e mulheres claramente divididos na penitenciária. A penitenciária tem um diretor e vice-diretor geral e é dividida em três níveis, cada um com seu próprio diretor e vice-diretor:

**Sanctuary of Athena** – Nível mais alto, onde ficam as detentas mais perigosas : serial killers, assassinas de aluguel, gente da máfia, etc. É dividido em dois sub-níveis: Líderes, para quem comandava e ia por conta própria, e Anéis, para quem seguia ou era obrigado a fazer tais coisas sob alguma ameaça. Tradução: Santuário de Athena

**Valhalla** – Nível intermediário, onde ficam detentas um pouco menos perigosas, como assassinas de uma ou duas pessoas, empresárias/políticas que roubaram/desviaram dinheiro, etc. Dois sub-níveis: Corrente, para quem o fazia premeditadamente ou era obrigado a fazer tais crimes, e Diamante, para quem o fez para enriquecer ou por vontade própria.

**Sanctuary Submarine** – Nível mais baixo, mas nem por isso menos perigoso, lugar das detentas causadoras de fogo criminoso, assassinas que ficam fora de si, assaltantes de bancos perigosas, agressoras, criminosas sexuais, etc. Três sub-níveis: Central, para assaltantes de banco, criminosas sexuais e fogo criminoso, Psique, para aquelas que ficam fora de si ou cometem crimes esotéricos, satânicos e licantropia, e Submundo, onde ficam as cúmplices, lavadoras de dinheiro, agressoras. Tradução: Santuário Submarino.

Cada nível é dividido em "famílias" de lutadoras, artes marciais, boxe, luta-livre, etc. São várias famílias, mas eu vou me centrar em duas de cada nível.

**Sanctuary of Athena: Narcisse **e **Nash.**

**Valhalla: Bride **e **Brook.**

**Sanctuary Submarine: Bud **e **Burle.**

Maiores informações: Dentro de dois meses, após essa transferência de penitenciárias, ocorrerá um torneio de luta na penitenciária, entre as detentas da FireDoorway e de outras penitenciárias. Uma detenta de cada penitenciária irá vencer, e a vencedora ganha a liberdade se tiver se comportado bem antes do torneio e o advogado recorra na justiça, caso contrário, os prêmios são algumas regalias dentro da penitenciária. Para que esse torneio aconteça, é necessário que a penitenciária esteja em condições para tal coisa. A penitenciária fica localizada no deserto do Texas, e todas as detentas são nascidas em algum lugar da América em geral (Norte, Central e Sul).

Bem, julgando que o Shion é o diretor geral da penitenciária, é meio lógico também que os demais funcionários sejam personagens de Saint Seiya. E a julgar pelos nomes dos níveis também. Ao todo, são 38 vagas! Graças a esse número de vagas, vocês poderão mandar mais de uma ficha.

Agora, a ficha. Depois, algumas informações que vocês precisarão ler para compreender melhor a ficha.

**Nome Completo:**

**Apelido na penitenciária:**

**Idade:**

**Data de Nascimento:**

**Em que lugar da América nasceu (país, estado e cidade. Se possível, o nome do Bairro, tipo Brooklin ou algum bairro só de Italianos, etc, no caso, diga qual a maioria da população):**

**Aparência (detalhada):**

**Tatuagens? Cicatrizes? :**

**Descendência (porto-riquenha? Italiana?):**

**Pele (amarelada? Negra? Morena mexicana?):**

**Personalidade (a personalidade deve bater com o tipo de crime. Tipo: assassina de aluguel, personalidade fria, e assim por diante):**

**Crenças:**

**Crime (s): (Lá embaixo, depois da ficha, vou listar os crimes, dando uma explicação razoável)**

**Como cometeu o crime? Usou armas de fogo, armas brancas (estrangulamento, etc.), foi sutil (veneno)? :**

**O que a levou à criminalidade? :**

**Problemas mentais? :**

**Confessou o crime ao ser presa ou as provas que te levaram pra cadeia?**

**História:**

**Alguma fobia (hidrofobia? Especifique o tipo de pavor após o nome)? :**

**Vícios (ninfomaníaca, alcoólatra, drogada? Em caso de drogada, especifique a que mais toma)? :**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**O que odeia:**

**Advogado (a) (lá embaixo vou falar quais personagens foram escolhidos como advogados, lembrando que nenhuma vai poder ficar com o advogado):**

**Nível e sub-nível da prisão:**

**Divisão de tarefas (marque um X entre os parênteses na frente da tarefa que realiza na penitenciária):**

**Cozinheira ( )**

**"Garçonete" ( )**

**Lava-pratos ( )**

**Lavadeira ( )**

**Passadeira ( )**

**Ajudante na biblioteca do nível ( )**

**Entrega a correspondência ( )**

**Intermediária com compra por telefone e Internet ( ) (vi isso num epis. De C.S.I.)**

**Família:**

**Quem te visita na penitenciária:**

**Par (lá embaixo também vou informar os pares disponíveis e qual a função na penitenciária):**

**Luta? Que tipo de luta? :**

**Como passa o tempo na penitenciária? :**

**Cenas fortes são permitidas? (quentes, hentai, cenas de luta muito fortes):**

**Tipos de Crime:**

**Serial Killer: Assassina em série, que tem um parâmetro para escolher as vítimas. Nesse caso, especifique os parâmetros que você usa. Também conhecido por Psicopata e Sociopata, podem sem Organizados, que planejam tudo minuciosamente, sem deixar pistas que o identifiquem, e desorganizados, que atuam sem se preocupar com eventuais erros cometidos.**

**Crime Sádico Serial:**** considerado homicídio por prazer, já que a causa e a razão do ato tem uma origem sexual.**

**Violação Sexual: ****ato físico de atacar outra pessoa e forçá-la a praticar sexo sem seu consentimento.**

**Coação Sexual: ****Consiste em constranger outra pessoa por meio de violência, ameaça grave para esse fim, ou tornar a vítima inconsciente ou posto na impossibilidade de resistir a sofrer ou a praticar, consigo ou com outrem, ato sexual de relevo.**

**Assédio Sexual: ****O Assédio Sexual inclui uma aproximação sexual não-bem-vinda, uma solicitação de favores sexuais ou qualquer conduta física ou verbal de natureza sexual indesejável.**

**Abuso Sexual: ****É a prática de ato sexual com pessoa inconsciente ou incapaz de opor resistência, aproveitando-se do seu estado de incapacidade, mas não tendo contribuído para a criação desse estado, quando então seria coação e abuso sexual.**

**Exploração Sexual: ****A Exploração Sexual ocorre quando há algum tipo de envolvimento sexual (ou intimidade) entre uma pessoa que está prestando algum serviço (de confiança e com algum poder delegado) e um indivíduo que procurou a sua ajuda profissional. Por exemplo; a mulher abusada por um médico.**

**Assassina em Massa: Assassina pessoas aos montes, sem se preocupar com a identidade das vítimas.**

**Assassina de Aluguel: Pessoa contratada para matar determinada pessoa.**

**Ladra de bancos: Organiza assaltos a bancos, geralmente em grupos de três ou mais pessoas, sempre mascarados. Também serve Cassinos ou casa de pessoas.**

**ASSASSINAS ESOTÉRICAS E SATÂNICAS: Geralmente acreditam em todos os deuses existentes na várias religiões, os bilhões de deuses indus, Deuses cristãos, etc.**

**Crimes Satânicos: Crimes cometidos pelo fanatismo religioso, ****refletindo desde pretensas inspirações divinas, esdrúxulas influências diabólicas, espiritistas ou extraterrestres, até estranhos rituais com propósitos exclusivamente hedonistas ou egoisticamente interesseiros.**

**Personalidade Múltipla: Tem como característica essencial à presença de duas ou mais identidades ou estados de personalidade distintos, que recorrentemente assumem o controle do comportamento da pessoa, com nome, objetivos e forma de agir bem própria. Nesse caso, especifique qual a personalidade real da pessoa, os nomes, objetivos e formas de agir de cada personalidade, e crimes de cada personalidade, já que geralmente os crimes de pessoas com personalidade múltipla são cometidos pelas personalidades que não são a verdadeira da pessoa.**

**Licantropia: Em psiquiatria, a licantropia aparece como uma enfermidade mental com tendência canibal, onde o doente se imagina estar transformado em lobo e, inclusive, imitando seus grunhidos. Em alguns casos graves esses pacientes se negam a comer outro alimento que não seja carne crua e bem sanguinolenta. Possuídos por tais delírios, os doentes vagavam pelas ruas assediando suas vítimas, atacando, mordendo e, em algumas ocasiões, esquartejando e comendo partes de seu corpo. Podem ser associados a crimes sexuais seriais e assassinatos, e também à Personalidade Múltipla.**

Ufa! E é só uma parte de crimes possíveis, esses são os físicos, já que eu não encontrei os tipos de crimes econômicos ou coisa parecida... E haja paciência para fazer pesquisas!

**Advogados:**

**Éris Abdera: Advogada conhecida por sempre causar discórdia entre a família da vítima e o júri, assim muitas vezes ganhando o caso.**

**Ikki e Shun Chikara: Irmãos que trabalham em casos separados, mas sempre se ajudam. Ikki é conhecido por usar de artifícios como ameaças ou violência, e Shun por ser sempre muito justo e se utilizar de ótimos argumentos.**

**Hermes Acaiah: Advogado conhecido por ser um viajante, sem se importar demais com quem ganha nos casos em que trabalha, mas agindo sempre com justiça extrema inteligência.**

**Ártemis Barsina: Advogada conhecida por não medir esforços para inocentar seu cliente, usando ou não de artifícios imundos para tal, como roubo, suborno ou alteração das provas, mas sempre fazendo-o sem deixar pistas e meia-irmã de Hermes.**

**Apolo Barsina: Irmão gêmeo de Ártemis, é o mais conhecido de todos, justo e por raramente perder um caso, usando de sempre de falhas ou brechas na constituição e meio-irmão de Hermes.**

**Hades Calixto: Advogado conhecido por não ter muitos princípios, tio de Apolo, Ártemis e Hermes, quase sempre perde um caso, não por ser incompetente, muito pelo contrário, mas pelo fato de ser cruel e gostar de ver pessoas culpadas serem torturadas.**

**Mêtis Pallas: Advogada muito justa, conhecida por sempre colocar a justiça em primeiro lugar. Raramente perde caso, e analisa todos os prós e contras de um caso antes de aceitar defender uma pessoa.**

Caramba, não sei porque transformei esse povo aí de cima em advogados! A maioria é tudo cruel!! Bem, deixa pra lá, ainda falta coisa... u.u''''

**Funcionários:**

**Shion Caliel: Diretor geral da FireDoorway.**

**Dohko Fu-Shi: Vice-Diretor geral da FireDoorway.**

**Aiolos Candace: Diretor no nível Sanctuary of Athena – Já tem dona, sou eu!**

**Mu ****Zhuan-Shu: Vice-diretor do Sanctuary of Athena.**

**Kamus Basile: Inspetor do Sanctuary Of Athena.**

**Aiolia Candace: Inspetor do Sanctuary Of Athena.**

**Aldebaran Torres de Paula (vício no nome "de Paula n.n'''): Guarda do Sanctuary of Athena.**

**Saga Basileu: Guarda do Sanctuary of Athena.**

**Shura Baudouin: Guarda do Sanctuary of Athena.**

**Orfeu Zéfida: Guarda do Sanctuary of Athena.**

**Bonelli Caputo, conhecido pela alcunha de Mascara da Morte: Guarda do Sanctuary of Athena.**

**Shaka Kabir: Guarda do Sanctuary of Athena.**

**Milo Lélio: Guarda do Sanctuary of Athena.**

**Edvin Vincent Fredrik conhecido pela alcunha de Afrodite: Guarda do Sanctuary of Athena.**

**Siegfried Gibral: Diretor do Valhalla.**

**Fenrir Gandolfo: Vice-diretor do Valhalla.**

**Lune Haley: Inspetor do Valhalla.**

**Radamanthis Hamlet: Inspetor do Valhalla.**

**Haguen Gumarães: Guarda do Valhalla.**

**Minos Holm: Guarda do Valhalla.**

**Algol Homero: Guarda do Valhalla.**

**Shido Kelsey: Guarda do Valhalla.**

**Bado Kelsey: Guarda do Valhalla.**

**Thor Norman: Guarda do Valhalla.**

**Alberich Kerr: Guarda do Valhalla.**

**Mime Kerry: Guarda do Valhalla.**

**Posêidon Khaled: Diretor do Sanctuary Submarine.**

**Kanon Basileu: Vice-Diretor do Sanctuary Submarine.**

**Aiacos Garuda: Inspetor do Sanctuary Submarine.**

**Kagaho Benu: Inspetor do Sanctuary Submarine.**

**Bian Hipocampo: Guarda do Sanctuary Submarine.**

**Iô Scylla: Guarda do Sanctuary Submarine.**

**Amenophis Djoser, conhecido pela alcunha de Faraó: Guarda do Sanctuary Submarine.**

**Myu Letha, conhecido pela acunha de Papyllon: Guarda do Sanctuary Submarine.**

**Krishna Chrysaor: Guarda do Sanctuary Submarine.**

**Isaak Kraken: Guarda do Sanctuary Submarine.**

**Sorento Sirene: Guarda do Sanctuary Submarine.**

**Tohma Ikarus: Guarda do Sanctuary Submarine.**

Aleluia! Quanta coisa que eu tinha pra falar! Desculpa se o prólogo tá muita explicação e enorme!! Eu não podia simplesmente passar a ficha e nem informar os tipos de crimes de agressões existentes, daria trabalho demais pra vocês! Bem, qualquer dúvida, mandem uma MP para mim que eu respondo! Se não entenderam a história, façam perguntas, eu tô aqui para isso!

Espero que tenham gostado da minha idéia! n.n''''

Yago: É cada idéia que você tem, Tenshi... ¬¬

Tenshi: É, eu sei... u.u Bom, tchau!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Tenshi Aburame


	2. ATO I: A SELEÇÃO

Yo, Minna!

E finalmente, fechei as fichas, e vos trago o primeiro capítulo, escrito à muito custo! (à muito custo mesmo, eu tava morrendo de sono quando escrevi e revisei, então, se tiver nomes ou descrições erradas, me desculpem! Eu tava sonada mesmo!) E os novos pares decididos são:

Leo no Nina/Amelie Saunière: Aiacos Garuda (Pobre Aiacos... Quando a Deep Silent aparecer, vai ficar a ver navios...)

Chibi Pisique/Yubel of Dreams: Amenophis Djoser (Legal! Outra inocente! n.n''''')

Carol Coldibelli/Raven Holterman: Haguen Gumarães (PERDÃO, sei que não foi quem você pediu, mas uma senhorita que não direi o nome, teve que me fazer arrumar tudo os últimos pares que eu decidi! Acabei tendo que não te deixar com o Aiacos, infelizmente... Y.Y)

Carol Coldibelli/Karina Lymorak: Bado Kelsey (Esse eu consegui atender o pedido xD)

Tenshiaburame/Adreanna Bertran: Kagaho Benu (Uma originalzinha minha... Bem piradinha por sinal...) 

Lune Kuruta/Annanabel Lee Scott: Edvin Vincent Fredrik, conhecido pela alcunha de Afrodite. (Yuupi!! Mais uma persona da Lune! Bem santinha, por sinal! xD)

Tenshiaburame/Maria Silva dos Reis/Veloso/Michele: Isaak Kraken (Outra piradinha na batatinha... Não, na manteiguinha, que nem disse a oOo Princess Anromeda oOo xD)

Tenshiaburame/Airumã Bambuí: Algol Homero (Coitado... Eu TINHA que arranjar uma indígena pro Algol xD)

Lílian-chan/Kyara Mariot Reverbel: Radamanthys Hamlet (Ela não tem apelido? Bem, de uma forma ou de outra, pobre Rada, uma vaidosa... Mas acho que perdi a descrição da Kyara!)

oOo Princess Andromeda oOo/Lenna Machado Nascimento (já formulei um apelido, fica tranqüila): Bian Hipocampo (até onde sei, ele é cabeludo... Ah, mais una cosita: A Manteiga vai aparecer como já sendo detenta da penitenciária, vai ser quem vai me ajudar com a comédia! xD)

Chibi Psique/Asarina de Virgem Lúcia: Myu Letha (Aqui está a que me fez arrumar alguns casais... Não tinha uma terceira opção não?)

Tetii/Melissa (ajudo sim, querida) Mérope: Thor Norman (Menininha maldosa, não?)

Rebeca/Alicia Monteiro Pasquale: Hã, bem... Só sobrou o Krishna Chrysaor... n.n''''''

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, eu apenas os peguei emprestados. Os créditos das fics de fichas vão para Pisces Luna.

FireDoorway

Ato I:

A Seleção

Shion andava imponente pelos corredores da penitenciária. As novatas andavam atrás de si, sendo escoltadas pelos guardas. Os corredores por onde passavam eram mais separados das celas, sombrios, apesar da pintura branca por cima das paredes blindadas. Não havia janelas, e era possível dizer que o devido corredor não tinha fim, pois já caminhavam há um bom tempo, e não chegavam na chamada sala de seleção, onde seriam entregues aos de posto mais alto em cada nível, para serem levadas para as celas. Viraram numa bifurcação e viram-se diante portas duplas de carvalho vermelho, com maçanetas de prata. Foram abertas e entraram numa sala, onde haviam treze homens, seis deles estavam sentados em cadeiras, com pranchetas na mão, fazendo anotações. Todas entraram em fila indiana e foram colocadas em fila militar diante dos homens. Shion se colocou à frente delas, entre as duas filas, e um homem de aparentemente a mesma idade com cabelos castanho-escuro nos ombros, olhos do mesmo tom, profundos, e usando uma roupa igual em aparência, só que com aparentemente mais medalhas.

Shion: Este é o vice-diretor geral, Dohko, senhor Dohko para vocês! – disse com voz firme. – Agora, vamos selecioná-las para seus níveis e sub-níveis. Vamos fazê-lo por ordem alfabética. – recebeu uma prancheta do vice-diretor geral, com os nomes das novas detentas (N/A: Cara, deu trabalho organizar os nomes em ordem alfabética!). – Acley Claiborne. (N/A: Sei que é uma original minha, mas foi sem eu perceber! Sem eu perceber, as três primeiras que aparecem são originais minhas! Me desculpem X.X)

Uma mulher alta, de aparentemente vinte e cinco anos, parecendo jogadora de basquete de tão alta, cabelos na cintura muito negros, presos em trancinhas rastafári, olhos fora do comum, azuis como um céu sem nuvens, lábios carnudos, queixo um pouco recuado, seios fartos, pernas longas e torneadas, cintura nem fina, nem grossa, na média, e uma pele bem negra. Nos dedos de ambas as mãos, cicatrizes, mas ela logo enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Tinha uma expressão carrancuda na face.

Acley: Sou eu. – disse baixo, irritada. Como queria quebrar a cara daquele almofadinhas!

Shion: Nível, Valhalla, sub-nível, Diamante. – disse apontando para um homem de cabelos castanho-aloirado areia nos, olhos verde-azulado, aparentemente muito forte. Ao seu lado, estava um rapaz alguns anos mais novo, de olhos âmbar e cabelos azul-acinzentado nos joelhos, rebeldes mais no alto da cabeça. – O diretor do nível, Siegfried – o de cabelos nos ombros meneou a cabeça. –, E o vice-diretor, Fenrir. – o outro apenas virou o rosto, mau-humorado. Acley suspirou e andou até Siegfried. – Adreanna Bertran.

Uma moça de aparentemente dezenove anos, porém, reais vinte e três, apresentou-se. Não era muito alta. Tinha cabelos na cintura negros e encaracolados, encantadores, olhos negros e profundos, lábios carnudos e um pouco mais escuros que a pele, bochechas rosadas, corpo de uma típica espanhola, muito bem definido e cheio de atributos, e pele morena espanhola. Tinha um sorriso curioso nos lábios.

Adreanna: Eu, senhor! – falou animada. Nem parecia que era uma mulher que perdera a liberdade.

Shion: Nível, Sanctuary Submarine, sub-nível, Psique. – apontou para um rapaz de cabelos-azul-piscina no meio das costas, olhos no mesmo tom, um pouco mais escuros, pele clara e porte altivo. Ao seu lado, um homem obviamente mais velho, de cabelos até mais ou menos na cintura, azul-índigo, olhos da mesma cor, mais escuros, um porte mais altivo ainda e aparentemente bem formado de corpo. – O diretor Posêidon – o mais novo deu um sorriso misterioso –, e o vice-diretor, Kanon. – o outro meneou a cabeça. Adreanna andou em direção à eles, com um enorme sorriso. – Airumã Bambuí.

Uma jovem de aparentemente dezenove anos, pele morena indígena, cabelos longos, quase no joelho, de um vermelho-fogo vívido, lisos, brilhantes e sedosos, olhos expressivos e meigos, violeta-claro, não muito alta, os lábios carnudos como os de uma típica indígena, um corpo apenas bem-trabalhado, com mãos pequenas, pernas fortes e braços preparados para a batalha. Tinha um sorriso meigo nos lábios.

Airumã: Eu, Senhor Shion. – disse num quase sussurro, educada.

Shion: Nível, Sanctuary of Athena, sub-nível, Líderes. – apontou para um homem de cabelos castanho-claro, curtos, olhos verdes e profundos, de aparência educadíssima. Ao lado dele, um rapaz mais novo, de cabelos lilases até a cintura, presos na ponta, sobrancelhas de bolinhas e olhos verde-folha. Parecia sereno e calma. – O diretor Aiolos – apontou para o mais velho –, e o vice-diretor, Mu. – Airumã andou até eles, de braços cruzados. – Alicia Monteiro Pasquale.

Uma jovem de aparentes vinte e três anos apresentou-se. Tinha uma altura mediana, cabelos bem curtos, negros e quase como de um homem. Olhos azuis, cruéis, que transmitiam frieza e pavor. Bem magra, busto pouco avantajado, porém curvilínea. Tinha um "I" tribal tatuado no pulso esquerdo. Estava com a cara amarrada.

Alicia: Eu. – disse mal educada, soltando um "hunpf" depois.

Shion: Sanctuary of Athena, Líderes. Já sabe quem são. – Alicia afirmou com a cabeça, andando até Aiolos e Mu. – Amelie Saunière.

Amelie tinha os cabelos curtos, castanho-claro, olhos cor de mel, possuía um ar angelical, corpo pequeno, porém ágil e bem definido, rosto bem feito e lábios rosados. Na nuca, duas foices cruzadas estavam tatuadas. Tinha um sorriso angelical nos lábios.

Amelie: Eu, senhor Shion. – disse um pouco tímida.

Shion: Sanctuary Submarine, Psique. – disse um pouco mais educado, e Amelie andou até o diretor e o vice-diretor. – Alejandra Flach Codina.

Uma jovem de aparentemente vinte e quatro anos se aproximou. Tinha cabelos loiro-escuro, muito cacheados, um pouco abaixo dos ombros, com uma franjinha de lado lisa, olhos amendoados castanho-esverdeado, nariz pequeno e arrebitado, lábios carnudos; bastante baixa, com seios fartos, coxas grossas, quadris largos e cintura fininha, os traços do rosto bem femininos, com o queixo muito fino. Tinha uma aparência civilizada no rosto, porém, séria.

Alejandra: Sou eu. – disse educada, sem mudar a face.

Shion: Sanctuary Submarine, Central. – A jovem andou calmamente até o grupinho que já se formava ao lado de Posêidon e Kanon. – Angel Kimitsu.

Uma jovem de aparentemente dezenove anos apresentou-se. Tinha cabelos longos, loiros, olhos pequenos e prateados, boca pequena bem vermelha, busto 96, orelhas longas e pontudas, quadris avantajados, coxas grossas, longas pernas e braços. Tinha um olhar cínico e um sorriso sádico no rosto.

Angel: Eu mesma, senhor... – disse irônica.

Shion: Sanctuary of Athena, Líderes. – Angel caminhou até o diretor e o vice-diretor, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. – Anya e Anna Weinberg.

Duas moças de cerca vinte e quatro anos cada uma aproximaram-se. As duas eram gêmeas, podia-se perceber, não fosse os cabelos e os olhos bicolores. Eram altas, cerca de um e oitenta, magras, mais ou menos cinqüenta e nove quilos cada, uma, de cabelos vermelho-sangue com uma mecha prateada, a outra, de cabelos prateados com uma mecha vermelho-sangue, ambos até o bumbum, o da de cabelos vermelho-sangue presos com uma fita preta, o da outra, com uma fita-vermelha, ambos olhos felinos e misterioso, com os de um gato, os da de cabelos vermelho-sangue, o da esquerda azul-gelo e o da direita azul-safira, os da outra, o da direita azul-gelo e o da esquerda azul-safira, ambas muito branca, com pele suave com um leve cheiro a canela e corpos sensuais, seios fartos, quadris proporcionais e coxas grossas.

Anya: Eu... – começou a de cabelos vermelho-sangue, com um sorriso irônico.

Anna: ... E eu. – completou a de cabelos prateados, com um sorriso igualmente irônico.

Shion: (pensando) Essas vão dar problemas... (falando) Sanctuary of Athena, Lideres. – esperou que as duas estivessem com o diretor e o vice-diretor, para então continuar. - Annabel Lee Scott.

Uma moça de vinte anos aproximou-se. Tinha cerca de um e setenta e dois de altura, mais ou menos sessenta e dois quilos, cabelos negros e muito lisos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos intensamente verdes, pele clara e delicada, cintura fina, seios médios e firmes, parecia uma bonequinha, porte aristocrático, mas delicado, as mãos delicadas com unhas bem-cuidadas denotavam que não costumava fazer trabalhos rudes, estava usando um crucifixo de prata. Tinha um olhar inocente.

Annabel: Eu, senhor Shion. – disse inocente, com um olhar calmo e voz doce e polida.

Shion: Sanctuary Submarine, Psique. – a moça andou e ficou parada como uma boa garota ao lado do diretor. – Anne Marie S. McGregor.

Uma jovem de vinte e um anos, aproximadamente, aproximou-se. Tinha pele alva, olhos azuis e profundos, cabelos loiro-escuro, que iam até o meio das costas e nas pontas faziam cachos, o nariz fino e a boca carnuda, tipo físico atlético, com os seios bem fartos. Tinha um sorriso calmo.

Anne: Eu? – disse de forma retórica, gentil, mas estava olhando atentamente para Dohko.

Shion: Sanctuary Submarine, Central. – andando de forma educada, Anne andou até o grupo que se formava. – Asarina de Virgem Lúcia.

Uma jovem de cerca dezessete anos aproximou-se. Possuía um cabelo longo e liso que ia até os ombros, terminando em ondulações, de coloração castanho claro, franja dividida em duas, possuidora de olhos da cor do mar e um corpo simples, só que com belo formato de rosto e mãos delicadas. Tinha um olhar paciente.

Asarina: Sim, senhor Shion? – disse, lamentando por estar onde estava.

Shion: Valhalla, Corrente. – a jovem andou temendo o que viria a lhe acontecer naquele lugar. – Caroline Dallarte.

Uma moça de cerca vinte anos aproximou-se. Tinha cabelos negros até o meio das costas, ondulados, e olhos bem azuis, pele branca, aparência serena, cintura fina e seios fartos, mas nada desproporcional e cheia de curvas, com um pingente de prata em forma de pentagrama pendurado numa corrente no pescoço. Tinha uma face séria, e nada disse, apenas esperou.

Shion: Sanctuary of Athena, Líderes. – andou resignada para o diretor e o vice-diretor do nível em que ia ficar. – Claire Basile. – Shion escondeu, mas assustou-se ao ler o sobrenome. Não podia ser quem pensava que era.

Uma jovem de cerca vinte e três anos aproximou-se. Tinha cerca de um e setenta de altura, porte de modelo, com o corpo esbelto e delgado, de pernas longas, o busto grande, pele bem clara, cabelos cor de fogo com finas mechas pretas, lisos em corte chanel, com a parte da frente mais longa, assim como a franja, olhos felinos e cinzentos, lábios carnudos e nariz fino, na nuca, era possível ver uma raposa tatuada. Tinha um sorriso irritante nos lábios.

Claire: Eu. – disse com tom debochado.

Shion: Sanctuary Subamrine, Central. (pensando) Mesmo que seja irmã mais nova dele, dificilmente vão se encontrar... Melhor assim. – a moça andou para perto do diretor, meio que rebolando para chamar a atenção. – Christinni Sullivan.

Uma moça de cerca vinte e um anos aproximou-se. Tinha mais ou menos um e sessenta e oito de altura, cerca de cinqüenta quilos, corpo delgado e fino, pernas e braços longos e finos, cabelos rosa-escuro, até a cintura, repicado, a franja toda repicada e contornando o rosto delicado e pequeno, olhos grandes, felinos na cor verde-esmeralda, lábios finos e nariz arrebitado, pele branca, praticamente pálida, parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Tinha um olhar astuto.

Christinni: Yes? – disse irônica.

Shion: Valhalla, Diamante. – a moça andou até Siegfried, observando como se observasse uma vítima de seus assaltos futuros, ou algo parecido. - Crystal Li.

Uma jovem de dezenove anos saiu da fila militar. Tinha o rosto oval, nariz pequeno e delicado, boca pequena e carnuda, olhos pequenos e felinos rosas, cabelos compridos quase no final da panturrilha, de cor branca com luzes de cor azul, uma mecha que caindo por cima do olho direito, seios grandes, pernas longas e torneadas, cintura fina, coxas grossas, braço longo com unhas longas e afiadas. Tinha um olhar frio, porém, parecia interessada no diretor geral. No rosto, uma tatuagem tribal do lado direito, do olho até a boca. Nada disse.

Shion: Sanctuary of Athena, Líderes. – Crystal andou até o diretor, ficando de braços cruzados. – Dália Gunnar.

A moça que havia desafiado-o aproximou-se, sem mudar a expressão no rosto. Observou melhor, e com os primeiros botões da blusa aberto, a cabeça de uma naja ficava a mostra, enrolada no pescoço, e nas costas da mão direita, havia um pentagrama.

Dália: Sim, diretor lindo do meu coração! – disse sarcástica, fazendo Shion arquear uma sobrancelha. Algumas detentas soltaram risinhos disfarçados.

Shion: Hunpf... Sanctuary of Athena, Líderes. – Dália andou até o diretor, olhando como se estivesse no meio de um deserto e encontrasse um lago de águas límpidas: sedenta. – Eleanor Sanchez.

Uma jovem de cerca vinte e quatro anos aproximou-se, com uma veia pulsando na testa. Detestava que a chamassem por seu nome. Tinha cabelos castanho-escuro na altura dos ombros, ondulados e sem franja, olhos da mesma cor, grandes e expressivos, pele bronzeada, nariz pequeno, boca média e vermelha, cerca de um e sessenta e cinco (N/A: KKK, lembrei que, uma vez, um colega meu escreveu sinco, com "s" mesmo, agora a gente vive enchendo a paciência dele falando que se escreve çinnku (Ou seja, bem pior) xD, só pra zoar mesmo xD) de altura e cinqüenta quilos, busto tamanho quarenta e dois e quadril com curvas. Estava de braços cruzados e parecia segurar-se para não avançar no pescoço do diretor geral.

Eleanor: Sim? – disse mal-humorada.

Shion: Sanctuary of Athena, Líderes. – Eleanor andou até o grupo, de braços cruzados, irritadíssima. – Gabrielly de Ferraz.

Uma jovem de cerca vinte anos aproximou-se andando com certa meiguice. Tinha longas madeixas negras e cacheadas que iam até a cintura, pele branca, olhos de cor amendoados, mais puxados para um amarelo, cerca de cinqüenta e seis quilos e um e setenta e seis de altura, um corpo esguio, não aparentando ser muito forte. Tinha um sorriso meigo e encantador na face.

Gabrielly: Sim? – disse com uma voz gentil e carinhosa, desconcertando um pouco os diretores e vice-diretores.

Shion: Sanctuary of Athena, Anéis. – a jovem sorriu e andou até os diretores, diante de alguns murmúrios das outras detentas. – Isabela Schmidt.

Uma jovem de cerca vinte e cinco anos aproximou-se. Tinha mais ou menos um e setenta de altura, cinqüenta e cinco quilos, coxas grossas, quadris largos, cintura fina, seios grandes, braços longos e pés grandes, calçando mais ou menos trinta e nove (N/A: Junizinha, calçar trinta e nove é ter pés grandes para a altura dela? è.é Eu tenho cerca de um e sessenta e cinco, sessenta e seis, e calço trinta e oito, trina e nove. Então eu tenho pés grandes?! (Tenshi tendo ataque histérico)), possuía a tez branca com sardas levemente rosadas na bochecha, olhos castanhos grandes e profundos, boca carnuda e rosada, cabelos castanho-claros lisos no meio das costas com uma franja tampando toda a testa, nariz e queijo levemente arrebitados. Tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto.

Isabela: Sim, senhor diretor. – disse passando uma impressão educada.

Shion: Sanctuary of Athena, Anéis. – Isabela andou tranqüilamente, passando uma impressão mais educada ainda. – Jolin Mary Zhang.

Uma jovem de vinte anos aproximou-se. Tinha cabelos negros, curtos, na altura dos ombros, com uma franja acima das sobrancelhas, olhos castanho-claro bem amendoados, rosto ainda um pouco infantil, lábios bem vermelhos, sem muitas curvas e nem muito alta, nem muito baixa, cerca de um e sessenta, parecia ser bem frágil por ter um corpo fino. Tinha uma impressão meio desligada, e só aproximou-se, pois a empurraram de leve.

Jolin: Hã? Ah, sou eu, senhor Shion. – disse sincera.

Shion: Sanctuary of Athena, Líderes (N/A: Cara, quanto Sanctary of Athena! X.X). – Jolin olhou para todos, já devia estar meio desligada quando disseram quem era quem, até que Aiolos acenou para ela com um sorriso gentil. A jovem andou rápido, avermelhando um pouco por ser tão... Desligada. Mu olhou-a sorrindo, era bem... Interessante, ver que era tão desligada. – Jussilä Krieg.

Uma mulher de mais ou menos vinte e sete anos aproximou-se. Tinha cabelos loiros claríssimos que lhe caíam até o meio das costas em grandes cachos, braços e pernas longas e bastante fortes, olhos grandes de um tom de verde "radioativo" que lhe davam certo ar de loucura, boca ligeiramente carnuda, rosto com traços delicados mas não demasiadamente femininos. Tinha uma expressão rude na face, e colocando as mãos nos bolsos, apenas aguardou.

Shion: Sanctuary Submarine, Psique. – Jussilä andou até Posêidon e Kanon, com uma expressão... Assustadora. – Karina Lymorak.

Uma jovem de vinte anos aproximou-se. Era ruiva, tinha cabelo comprido, até o meio das costas, e ondulado, a pele quase pálida de tão branca, olhos azuis, lábios rosados, cintura fina, seios fartos. Sorria de forma... Diplomática.

Karina: Sim, senhor Shion. – disse mais diplomática ainda.

Shion: Valhalla, Diamante. – Karina andou até Siegfried e Fenrir com porte altivo, de certa forma denotando seu belo corpo. - Kyara Mariot Reverbel.

Uma moça de cerca vinte anos aproximou-se. (N/A: A Lílian-chan esqueceu da descrição, portanto, quando ela me mandar, eu edito e coloco aqui.)

Kyara: Sim, meu querido? – perguntou irônica.

Shion: Valhalla, Corrente. – disse sem abalar-se com a ironia da mais jovem. – Lenna Machado Nascimento (N/A: Boa pergunta, Princess... Predomina algo em Sampa?).

Uma mulher de cerca vinte e seis anos aproximou-se. Tinha cabelos com grandes cachos cor-de-rosa até os ombros, enormes olhos verde-azulados, rodeados por longos cílios, lábios carnudos e queixo pontudo, com uma cicatriz neste, rosto longo e fino, bastante magra e alta, sem muitas curvas, mas ainda assim, bonita, tinha as mãos muito grandes e músculos aparentes. Tinha uma expressão calma.

Lenna: Sim, senhor Shion. – disse educada e calma.

Shion: Sanctuary Submarine, Central. – Lenna andou até o diretor e o vice-diretor calma, com passos tranqüilos. – Lune Brannes Hasselbach.

Uma jovem de vinte anos aproximou-se, delicada. Tinha cerca de um e setenta e seis de altura, sessenta e cinco quilos, alta e esbelta, pele clara, cabelos negros e sensualmente ondulados até o meio das costas, olhos azuis muito límpidos, parecendo safiras, corpo estonteante, seios fartos. Tinha um sorriso doce.

Lune: Sim, senhor diretor. – disse educada, com voz mansa.

Shion: Sanctuary Submarine, Central. – Lune andou até o grupo que já se formara, ora olhando atentamente para Kanon, ora para Annabel, com seu rostinho inocente e dependente. – Maeve O'Brien (N/A: Cara, agora que me toquei: Maeve foi uma rainha do período de Ulster (ou coisa parecida) na Irlanda, e Angus é o nome de um deus Celta. Ando desligada, hein...).

Uma mulher de cerca vinte e sete anos aproximou-se. Era alta, cerca de um e setenta e oito, tinha cabelos num tom preto-azulado, longos, abaixo da cintura, cacheados e com uma franja que cobrindo os olhos de um cinza nebuloso, meio assustadores, por causa dessa coloração incomum, seios fartos, cintura fina, pernas bem torneadas, braços fortes e dentes branquíssimos. Tinha uma cicatriz fina no olho esquerdo e uma flor de lis no pulso direito. Tinha uma face séria, dura e parecia que nunca um sorriso estivera naquele rosto.

Maeve: Sim, senhor Shion. – disse seca, sem emoção aparente.

Shion: Sanctuary of Athena, Líderes. – Maeve andou até o grupo, até o momento, o maior. – Maria Silva dos Reis.

Uma moça de cerca vinte e um anos aproximou-se. Tinha cabelos chanel bem cacheados, azul-céu, olhos grandes e expressivos, cor de lua com um brilho malvado e assassino, lábios finos e pintados de vinho, alta, corpo de autêntica brasileira, coxas grossas, cintura apenas bem definida, não era magra, mas também não era gorda; sobrancelhas finas e um pouco erguidas no final, e uma pele mulata. No pescoço, via-se uma foice tatuada. Tinha uma face inteligente e um sorriso carinhoso.

Maria: Eu. – disse com voz doce.

Shion: Sanctuary Submarine, Psique. – Maria andou com passos de modelo até o grupo, chamando a atenção por um rebolado natural ao andar. – Marianne Fushimi.

Uma mulher de vinte e sete anos aproximou-se. Era uma autêntica oriental, magrinha, cerca de cinqüenta quilos, não muito alta, mais ou menos um e sessenta e cinco (N/A: Tá me chamando de baixinha?! è.é Tenho essa altura), cabelos negros e escorridos, enormes, quase no bumbum, pele bem branca, rosto é delicado, mas não chegava a ser uma meiguice, tipicamente romântica; seus olhos deixavam claro o quanto é astuta, os lábios normais, mais finos do que grossos. Na testa, uma cicatriz pequena e vertical, e uma também pequena no supercílio. Tinha uma expressão inteligente na face.

Marianne: Yes, querido senhor diretor Shion? – disse um tanto inquieta. Queria fazer logo algo, para extravasar toda a energia acumulada durante a viagem.

Shion: Sanctuary Submarine, Central. – Marianne andou rapidamente, já começando a conversar com outras novas detentas. – Melissa Mérope.

Uma jovem de cerca vinte anos aproximou-se. Tinha longos cabelos vermelhos até a cintura, com as pontas levemente encaracoladas, as pontas do cabelo e da franja de coloração rosa, pele morena clara, olhos verdes brilhantes parecidos com de uma cobra e adornados com uma maquiagem escura, alta, com um corpo proporcional, seios fartos, cintura fina, pernas bem torneadas. Tinha um sorriso sereno e um olhar calmo.

Melissa: Sim? – disse gentil.

Shion: Sanctuary Submarine, Submundo. – Melissa andou até o grupo de forma civilizada, sobre olhares atentos. – Nina Fernandez.

Uma moça de vinte e dois anos aproximou-se. Era morena, cabelos na altura dos ombros, levemente ondulados, vermelhos como sangue, olhos negros profundos, boca rosada e carnuda, nariz pequeno e delicado, corpo bem feito e curvilíneo, cerca de um e sessenta e dois de altura, o corpo bem moldado. Uma cicatriz de um corte na bochecha direita, contando-a transversalmente. Tinha um sorriso cruel nos lábios, e ficou quieta.

Shion: Sanctuary of Athena, Líderes. – Com um olhar frio, andou até o grupo. – Paloma Torres.

Uma jovem de cerca vinte e um anos aproximou-se. Tinha cerca de um e sessenta e seis de altura, magra e com o corpo curvilíneo, pele alva, cabelos ondulados e castanhos avermelhados até o meio das costas, a franja longa, olhos cor de mel, lábios finos e face serena, pernas longas e torneadas. Tinha cicatrizes nos pulsos. Tinha um olhar solitário, e ficou quieta.

Shion: Sanctuary of Athena, Líderes. – Paloma andou até o grupo, silenciosa. - Raven Holterman.

Uma moça de vinte anos aproximou-se. Tinha os cabelos lisos e loiros até o meio das costas, a pele bem branca, e olhos azuis. Tinha um sorriso orgulhoso e olhar calmo.

Raven: Sim? – disse orgulhosa.

Shion: Sanctuary Submarine, Central. – Raven andou até o grupo, com porte orgulhoso. – Shebari Gheorge.

Uma mulher de vinte e seis anos aproximou-se, insinuante. Tinha os cabelos longos, negros e lisos em corte moicano desfiado, meio arrepiado, olhos vermelho-sangue com as pupilas muito pequenas, relativamente alta, corpo de pin up de desenho, com a cintura tão fina que quase fecha nas mãos e seios tão fartos que quase deixam Dolly Parton com inveja, lábios carnudos e vermelhos, sobrancelhas muito arqueadas e nariz pequenininho. Tinha cicatrizes de mordida do pescoço e maquiagem permanente nos olhos. Tinha um sorriso oferecido.

Shebari: Diga meu amor. – disse sem importar-se com o ambiente, vendo o diretor ficar vermelho de raiva com o "singelo" apelido.

Shion: Sanctuary Submarine, Psique. – disse, vendo-a sair rebolando dali. – Tanya Delacroix.

Uma moça de cerca vinte e três anos aproximou-se. Tinha mais ou menos um e setenta e nove de altura, cinqüenta e oito quilos, tinha os cabelos totalmente prateados, tendo algumas mechas pretas, comprido, até aos joelhos,presos no alto da cabeça, deixando duas mechas soltas, olhos felinos e misteriosos, como os de um gato, violeta quase vermelho-sangue, muito branca, uma pele muito suave com cheiro à canela e um corpo sensual, seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris proporcionais e coxas grossas. Tinha um Joker desenhado na base do pescoço. Tinha um sorriso delicado estampado.

Tanya: Sim senhor Shion. – disse educada e um tanto delicada.

Shion: Sanctuary of Athena, Líderes. – Tanya andou até o grupo, lançando olhares furtivos à Poseidon, com um sorriso sádico. - Zurah Zarah Hadiyah.

Uma moça de mais ou menos vinte anos aproximou-se, deixando apenas mais duas no que restava da fila militar. Tinha cabelos longos, nos joelhos, de um negro muito, muito escuro, olhos roxos muito escuros, quase negros, muito brilhantes, um corpo cheio de curvas harmoniosas, os quadris largos, a cintura não era fina, de uma beleza grega o corpo, cerca de um e setenta e dois de altura e sessenta e dois quilos. Tinha olhares e sorrisos doces.

Zurah: Sim, diretor. – disse com voz aveludada.

Shion: Valhalla, Diamante. – Zurah andou até o grupo, olhando Fenrir atentamente. Aos seus olhos, ele era um garotinha mal-criado que precisava aprender boas maneiras, já que desviara o olhar ao ser fitado nos olhos. – Yubel of Dreams.

Uma jovem de cerca dezessete anos aproximou-se. Tinha um cabelo longo que ultrapassava os ombros, ondulados, com uma franja, a coloração das madeixas era ruivas, seu corpo era magro, cerca de sessenta e cinco quilos, e mais ou menos um e sessenta e nove, a cor de sua íris era de um preto brilhante. Nas costas da mão direita, uma pequena borboleta preta e azul. Tinha um sorriso tímido e um olhar educado.

Yubel: Sim? – disse num fio de voz, muito tímida.

Shion: Valhalla, Diamante. – Yubel andou rapidamente até o grupo e escondeu-se atrás das outras detentas. – E, por último, Yumi Kazuga.

A última também tinha cerca de dezessete anos. Cerca de um e setenta e oito de altura, quarenta quilos, mais ou menos, cabelos até os joelhos prateados, olhos felinos cor rubi meio alaranjados, corpo curvilíneo. Tinha um sorriso orgulhoso e um olhar frio e calculista. Apenas esperou.

Shion: Sanctuary of Athena, Líderes. – Yumi andou até o grupo, com seu ar frio ao redor. – Bem, agora, os guardas irão levá-las à suas celas. Espero que não me causem problemas. – dizendo isso, saiu pela mesma porta que entrara, que foi trancada por fora. Através de outras três portas, de ferro, que conduziam à diferentes lugares, guardas entraram e guiaram cada grupo para cada porta em fila indiana.


	3. ATO II: OLHOS DE FOGO I

**Carol Coldibeli: Que bom que gostou! Também achei massa aquela cena, me matei de rir quando imaginei. xD**

**Tetii: Que ótimo que gostou! Fico feliz! Com certeza, o Shion ficou querendo me matar por escrever aquilo! xD**

**Chibi Psique: Normal, tranqüilo... Cá está o segundo capítulo.**

**Lune Kuruta: Pobre Annabel... Não merece isso... u.u''' Nem me fal, quase enlouqueci (depois de respodner as reviews, vou contar o que aconteceu que o cap. atrasou mais ainda... u.u) Com toda a certeza que ronda! Annabel é santinha, mas é dependente DEMAIS. Lune Brannes, comporte-se! ò.ó Cara, é sério? Não dá pra erceber (claro, o site censurou, dããã... u.u) Ok, então, cá está mais um cap.**

**BeatyMoon: com certeza, não vai prestar... u.u Aliás, que fic que Tenshi escreve que presta?! (sapatos e pedras atingem Tenshi) Ok, Ok, estou me referindo apenas à casais que são completamente opostos, viu?! Ò.ó**

**Rebeca: É difícil mesmo, quem mandou mais de uma ficha que o diga!**

**Gente, o capítulo era pra ter saído pelo menos uma hora atrás. O que aconteceu pra atrasar? Eu tinha terminado o cap., toda feliz pra ir ver o DVD Medéia que eu tinha comprado, só ia postar o cap. e pronto... Só que quando fui fechar o word, sei lá o que aconteceu, que deu uns erros... E perdi metade do capítulo! Além de TODAS as fichas (inclusive as minhas)! TT.TT Mas o que me salvou foi que tem dois PC em casa, e os arquivos que tem em um, tem no outro... Foi o que me salvou! Fiquei com tanta raiva por ter perdido metade co capítulo que este saiu até menor do que antes... u.u**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, eu apenas os peguei emprestados. Os créditos das fics de fichas vão para Pisces Luna.**

**FireDoorway**

**Ato II:**

**Olhos de Fogo I**

**I. Narcisse**

Os guardas, após deixarem as novas detentas em seus devidos níveis, foram para seus devidos postos, observando atentamente o movimento. No Sanctuary of Athena, as detentas já começavam a se enturmar, cada qual indo fazer o que bem entendia. Porém, nove, antes que fossem andar por aí, foram abordadas por uma moça ruiva de olhos castanhos, cabelos nos ombros e revoltos, pele branca, olhos um pouco puxados, percebia-se que era descendente de orientais.

Moça: Gostaria que viessem comigo. Minha mestra deseja conhecer algumas das novas detentas. – disse com voz amável.

As detentas se entreolharam, para em seguida olharem para Jolin, a que parecia a menos quieta de todas, porém, a expressão nos olhos castanho-claro amendoados era... Desligada. E quem se dispunha a chamar a jovem de volta à Terra?

Moça: Com licença... – disse aproximando-se da jovem, que olhou-a surpresa, levando um enorme susto. – Qual o seu nome?

Jolin: Jolin. – disse tentando respirar normalmente.

Marin: Meu nome é Marin, mas aqui, me chamam de Águia. Minha mestra, Saori, com apelido de Athena, gostaria de conhecer vocês.

Jolin: Bem... Por que? – perguntou, temendo se meter em confusões logo no primeiro dia.

Marin: Gostaria de saber se vocês querem entrar para a nossa "família". Ela acha que vocês estão aptas para tal.

Dália aproximou-se, com um olhar desconfiado.

Dália: Como ela pode ter certeza de tal? – perguntou, cruzando os braços e parando na frente de Jolin.

Marin: Pela aparência. Ela sabe julgar as pessoas pela forma como agem. Agora, se tiverem a gentileza... – disse começando a se dirigir para uma das escadas que levava ao segundo andar, com mais celas.

As nove se entreolharam novamente e decidiram que não tinham nada a perder, apenas a ganhar, pois aliados numa penitenciária são as melhores coisas que se pode conseguir. Foram guiadas até uma cela onde as barras estavam com cortinas lilases por trás. Marin entrou primeiro, depois saiu e disse para entrarem uma à uma. A primeira, na verdade, foi empurrada. Era Jolin.

A jovem entrou meio que hesitando na cela. O que encontraria? A julgar pela aparência de Marin, esperava encontrar uma mulher mais velha que ela, mais forte e coisa e tal, porém, o que viu, deixou-lhe totalmente desconcertada. Uma jovem de uns dezesseis anos, olhos roxos e cabelos longos e lilases, sentada na cama com uma pilha de revistas de modas do lado... Enfim, nada do que ela esperava.

Jolin: Hã... Athena? – perguntou com uma gotinha escorrendo.

Saori: Sim, sou eu. Sente-se, por favor. – disse dando espaço para a jovem sentar-se ao seu lado, com um enorme sorriso. – Qual o seu nome e o que fez para ser presa?

Jolin: Bem... Meu nome é Jolin Mary Zhang, sofro de tripla personalidade, a Kim e a Wang. Foram elas que cometeram os crimes. Elas são serial killers e ladra de jóias. – disse meio sem jeito, vendo Saori ficar pensativa.

Saori: Quer entrar para a minha "família"? – perguntou sorrindo gentil. Jolin afirmou, meio sem jeito. Gostara da jovem de apelido Athena. – Bem, cada uma de nós tem um apelido. O seu, da personalidade original, vai ser Mademoseile, de Kim vai ser Xiaoji e da Wang, Butterlfy. Agora, você faz parte da Narcisse. Depois que eu falar com todas, Águia vai levá-las para conhecerem as outras integrantes. Mas aqui todas se chamam pelo apelido que ganharam. As que não fazem parte de família alguma costumam ser objetos das outras, pelo fato de não terem aliados. Cuidado. – disse fazendo sinal de que ela já podia sair. Assim, que Jolin saiu, Anna e Anya entraram. – Puxa, gêmeas. Faz tempo que não temos gêmeas aqui. – diz sorrindo. – Nomes e crimes, por favor.

Anya: Somos Anna e Anya Weinberg. Somos serial killers e assassinas de aluguel. – disse um pouco sarcástica, não acreditando que aquela garota era líder de uma família.

Saori: Humm... Vocês serão as Ying-Yang Sisters, mesmo que não entrem para a Narcisse. – disse cruzando os braços, irritada por sempre duvidarem de tratar-se de quem dizia ser. As gêmeas afirmaram que faziam parte da Narcisse e saíram a um aceno de Athena. Quem entrou em seguida foi Eleanor. – Olá. Nome e crime.

Eleanor: Meu nome é Eleanor Sanchez, mas prefiro que me chamem por um apelido, não importa qual. Sou Assassina de Aluguel.

Saori: Muito bem. Já que é assim, chamaremos você de Elle. Aceita entrar para a Narcisse? – Elle afirmou, saindo em seguida. Quem entrou foi Alicia, com um olhar frio. – Nome e crime. (pensando) To cansando de falar a mesma coisa...

Alicia: Alicia Monteiro Pasquale. Sou uma Serial Killer. – disse naturalmente.

Saori: Iremos chamá-la de Ice. Entra para a Narcisse? – a brasileira afirmou, saindo em seguida. Quem entrou em seguida foi a californiana Tanya. – Nome e crimes, por favor.

Tanya: Meu nome é Tanya Delacroix. Sou uma Assassina esotérica e satânica, assassina de aluguel e, por último, Serial Killer. Antes que pergunte se vou entrar para a Narcisse, sim, vou entrar, e antes que me dê um apelido, já tenho um, Bloody Jocker ou apenas Jocker. – disse um pouco arrogante.

Saori: Muito bem, Bloody Jocker. Este será o seu apelido. – disse sorrindo ao vê-la sair da cela. Via claramente que grandes detentas tinham chegado. Isso era ótimo para si. Quem entrou em seguida foi Yumi, mostrando que possuía educação ao sorrir para Saori, em seguida para seu rosto fechar-se. Saori não precisou pedir, logo Yumi dizia o que queria saber.

Yumi: Sou Yumi Kazuga. Sou uma Serial killer, cometi crime sádico serial, assassina em massa e assassina de aluguel. Todos que conheço me chamam de Anjo da Morte.

Saori: Muito bem. Mantemos certos apelidos... Anjo da Morte... Participará da Narcisse? – Yumi afirmou, saindo em seguida. Quem entrou em seguida foi Isabela. – Nome e crimes, por favor.

Isabela: Isabela Schmidt. Os principais crimes foram serial killer, crime sádico serial, violação sexual e abuso sexual. Antes que queira me dar um apelido, não, por favor. Odeio apelidos. – diz com ar superior.

Saori: Respeito sua opinião. Vai entrar para a Narcisse? – Isabela afirmou, saindo em seguida. Quem entrou após Isabela foi Nina, com uma olhar frio. – Nome e crime, por favor.

Nina: Nina Fernandez. Sou assassina de aluguel. – disse fria, cruzando os braços.

Saori: Iremos chamá-la de Lince Negra. Entra para a Narcisse? – Nina fez um rápido aceno afirmativo com a cabeça e saiu. A última a entrar foi Dália, com uma face sem expressar o que quer que fosse. – Nome e crime.

Dália: Sou Dália Gunnar. Sou assassina de aluguel e cometi assassinatos em massa. – disse apoiando as costas na parede fria, cruzando os braços. – Antes que pergunte, sim, vou entrar para a Narcisse. Mesmo tendo sido muito bem treinada, sei que vou precisar de aliados. – sorriu cinicamente ao falar isso.

Saori: Muito bem. Iremos chamá-la de Olho do Dia. Agora, vocês irão conhecer as outras da Narcisse e se apresentarem. As outras costumam estar enchendo o saco das que não tem família à essa hora. – disse olhando um relógio simples de pulso. Dália afirmou saindo.

A de apelido Athena suspirou. Vira nos olhos das detentas que teriam muitos problemas em apenas dois meses, antes.

**II. Nash**

Enquanto Marin guiava dez mulheres para uma cela, outra apareceu e abordou sete mulheres. Tinha cabelos e olhos intensamente verde, pele branca, corpo definido e forte, tinha uma expressão séria e fria.

Moça: Sigam-me. Minha líder deseja falar com vocês. – disse, sem dar tempo para as novas detentas responderem, virando-se e se dirigindo à uma outra escada. Elas se entreolharam e resolveram seguí-la. – Sou Shina, mas aqui, todos me conhecem por Cobra. – disse fria, levando-as para uma cela com uma cortina de meios-tons de vinho e vermelho, e na frente, uma jovem de uns dezoito anos pintava, sentada num banquinho. Tinha cabelos longos e negros puxados para o vinho, presos num rabo de cavalo, olhos negros, pele pálida, corpo atraente e mãos leves. Olhou-as de soslaio, abandonando a pintura e fitando as jovens.

Pandora: Meu nome á Pandora, mas sou conhecida por Vampira aqui. Digam seus nomes e crimes, uma por uma. Antes que outra diga seu nome, darei-lhes um apelido. Antes de tudo, digam: Entram para a Nash? – Disse, gentil, e todas afirmaram com um movimento de cabeça.

Angel: Sou Angel Kimitsu. Sou uma Assassina de Aluguel. – disse fria, cruzando os braços.

Pandora: Anjo. – disse, voltando a pintar.

Paloma: Sou Paloma Torres. Sou uma assassina. – disse num sussurro, abaixando a cabeça.

Pandora: Freira. – disse com sorriso cínico. Percebera que Paloma era uma daquelas religiosas.

Gabrielly: Sou Gabrielly de Ferraz. Sou uma Assassina em série. – disse meiga, com voz gentil e olhar ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e triste.

Pandora: Gabi. – disse sorrindo gentil. Apesar de assassina em séria, percebera que Gabrielly não gostava de matar.

Maeve: Maeve O'Brien. Sou Assassina exclusiva da família O'Brien. – disse inexpressiva, porém, de forma educada e polida.

Pandora: Banshee. Mas cuidado, Banshee. Você terá que proteger as outras, caso contrário... – parou de pintar para passar o indicador da mão direita rente ao pescoço, como se o cortasse. Maeve não expressou, mas por dentro ficou surpresa.

Caroline: Caroline Dallarte. Sou Assassina de Aluguel. – disse desinteressada, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Pandora: Iremos chamá-la de Nêmesis. – disse voltando a pintar, mas ainda fitando os olhos azuis da jovem intensamente.

Crystal: Crystal Li, Sou Assassina, cometi coação e vários outros. – disse fria.

Pandora: Crys. – disse séria, olhando Crystal de soslaio rapidamente.

Airumã: Airumã Bambuí. Sou uma serial killer de acordo com a ficha. – disse gentil para Pandora, sorrindo.

Pandora: Ouvi falar de você, pela TV da biblioteca. Vou te chamar de Estrela D'Água, por causa da forma como cometia os crimes. – disse sorrindo, vendo que as demais detentas se entreolharam, imaginando se Pandora também escolhera seus apelidos de acordo com o que vira na TV sobre elas.


	4. Último aviso O próximo eu começo a fic

Yo, Minna

**Yo, Minna!**

**E um mês depois, venho, por meio deste, falar que, infelizmente, vocês terão que aguardar mais ainda o primeiro capítulo de FireDoorway...**

**(Leitoras furiosas apedrejando Tenshi)**

**Tenshi: (completamente zonza e sem senso de equilíbrio) Olha, um mastodonte comemorando vitória sobre um Tiranossauro-Rex... (vesguinha, apontando pra um ponto no meio do ar)**

**Yago: O que a Tenshi ia terminar de falar (olha torto pra quem apedrejou a Tenshi) é que tem muitas originais pra ela armar. Segundo as contas, 14. Muita coisa, né? Olhem aí a lista de quem tá livre:**

**Edvin Vincent Fredrik conhecido pela alcunha de Afrodite**

**Radamanthis Hamlet**

**Haguen Gumarães**

**Algol Homero**

**Bado Kelsey**

**Thor Norman**

**Aiacos Garuda**

**Kagaho Benu**

**Bian Hipocampo**

**Amenophis Djoser, conhecido pela alcunha de Faraó**

**Myu Letha, conhecido pela acunha de Papyllon**

**Krishna Chrysaor**

**Isaak Kraken**

Tenshi (recuperada) Não acredito que Rada e Aiacos estão livres! Me recuso a acreditar nisso! Me recuso!

Yago: Ok, as leitoras já entenderam... ¬¬

Tenshi: Sei lá, vai saber... o.o''' (alguém murmura um "louca") EU NÃO SOU LOUCA! Ò.Ó Só tenho um leve distúrbio mental... (junta ponta dos dedos inocentemente)

Yago: ¬¬'''''

Tenshi: Bem, gente, eu já estou armando mais originais (apesar de estar quase expulsando alguns seres ignóbeis como Algol), mas se alguém quiser mandar mais uma fichinha que seja, deixaria uma jovem garota muito feliz que fez 14 aninhos quarta feira, dia 18, dia que completou 100 de imigração japonesa do Brasil! E só mais uma fichinha que fosse já seria um ótimo presente!

Yago: Tudo pra conseguir mais tempo pra pras outras fics, né? ¬¬

Tenshi: Também... (olha pro alto)

Yago: E ainda admite! O.O

Tenshi: ¬¬ Fica quieto.

Novos casais definidos:

**oOo Princess Andrômeda oOo/Alejandra Flach Codina: Mime (Caprichou no nome, hein? ****XD)**

**BeautyMoon/Marianne Fushimi: Saga (Tava reservando o meu primo pra Krika, mas ela não mandou ficha... ó.ò)**

**oOo Princess Andrômeda oOo/Hããã... Cadê o nome?! E o apelido?! É pra ficar por minha conta?! Se é, o nome, Shebari Gheorge: Shaka (Quero ver ele ceder à ela! xD)**

**Purê-Petit Cat/Paloma Torres: Aldebaran (Pode deixar, o Deba vai curar esse trauma de homens!)**

**Purê-Petit Cat/Claire Basile (tá liberado! Aliás, amei a idéia!): Sorento (Acho que mesmo detestando a irmã, o Kamus vai ter uns ataques de ciúmes... o.ô''')**

**Tenshiaburame/Acley Caliborne: Io (o cabelinho rosa (2) (o 1 é o Alberich) é meuuuu!!)**

**Megumi Legume/Anne Marie S. McGregor: Dohko (Onde a personalidade foi parar?! Será que eu perdi?!)**

**Anya-San/Tanya Delacroix: Poseidon (AHHH!! ****TÉTIS E ANFITRITE, NÃO ME MATEMMMM!! (correndo das duas, da sereia e da deusa, doidas pra matar a Tenshi))**

**Chibi Psique/Gabrielly Ferraz: Tohma (Aeeee!! Não terei que retirar esse ser ignóbil! E peraí! Chibi, na FireDoorway, uma fic praticamente a mais sombria que já escrevi? Ou melhor, escrevo?! Você está com febre?!)**

**Anya-san/Anya Weinberg: Shido (Beleza! Ótimo mandar as duas fichas juntas! Vai ser legal as duas na penitenciária)**

**Anya-san/Anna Weinberg: Milo (UFA! Pensei que o Milo fosse ficar sozinho!)**

Tenshi: Obrigada por dedicar seu precioso tempo pra ler as baboseiras de uma garota maluquinha que sofre de tripla personalidade, não, quatro personalidades, não esquecemos a original, não a Tenshi, mas a moça que fez 14 anos. Mas, pera aí, ainda vejo somente três! o.ô

Daiho: Todo mundo me esquece... u.u'''''

Yago: Ahhh, você aí!!

Daiho: Sim, ser ignóbil... ¬¬

Yago: Todo mundo esquece de ti porque é a personalidade quietona, preguiçosa, que prefere dormir.

Daiho: Não diga, seu idiota. (cara de sono)

Yago: E também a mais mau-educada... ¬¬

Tenshi: Parem de brigar, já nos demoramos demais! (evita que os dois se atraquem numa briga sangrenta) Brigas sangrentas, só quando FireDoorway definitivamente começar! (olhos brilhando)

Beijos!

Tenshi Aburame, Yago Hyuuga e Daiho Uchiha (Tenshi: Ei! Quem mandou vocês dois também assinarem?! Ò.ó Yago e Daiho: Vamos embora logo, Tenshi!)


End file.
